What was not Seen
by HarryPotter and TrowaBarton
Summary: What if in the episode The Hunt we saw more Neil interaction with Christy and he comforts her with her jealous? This right before Sissel and Christy make peace then after Sissel left. One-Shot I re- did it I didn't like how much Neil was talking and out of Character. let me know what you think through please!


**Summary :** We didn't see everything in the episode _The Hunt._ What if there was more Christy and Neil interaction in it then we saw? What if Christy Saw him and poured out her Jealous feelings to him and he comforted him. This is edited I did not like the first time! I think Neil spoke to much.

**Warning:** If you don't like the idea please do not read it. Plus i stumbled a bit with Neil and his explaining the whole "I absolutely love the girl" bit but I fumbled and you will see why. This is also my first Christy Fanfiction I might do more I am not yet sure.

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Christy. It belongs to Marshall I am just playing with the characters a bit so yeah no sueing me.**

Sissel was Stunning everyone loved her Ruby Mae especially. Then the other children with holding a few like Creed Allen and Sam Houston. David of course, but he acted as her suitor instead of an old friend. 'When I was the one he asked to marry him.' It hurt Christy.

But that didn't hurt nearly as much as doctor MacNeil whose words still haunted her "I absolutely love the girl." They hurt the most. 'I had worked so hard and long to gain his respect and Sissel Jorgenson gained it in seconds.' It brought bitter feelings to her that made her pray for forgiveness.

Christy had to leave and take a walk after dinner it was tense between David and her then with Sissel talking and laughing with him. It only made the jealous feelings rear up even though she won't admit them.

As Christy stare at the moon and it brightness and constant beauty. She thinks 'Sissel's beauty can even compare to the moon. What doesn't she compare to?' Christy is startled to hear "Chrsity!" with that Scottish brogue. Making her turn and see the man who haunted her thoughts with his words on Sissel.

"Hello Doctor." She greeted him with a smile and happiness and is ashamed of it being faked. "Oh my, Lass what are you doing out here and so far?" She than looked around realizing she was near his cabin. She could even see it peeking out from the surrounding trees. Blushing she spoke her answer "I was just thinking is all."

He scrutinizes at her with a very intense gaze. "Let me guess about David's friend?" I flushed at being caught about my envy. Especially with it being once again Neil who saw what she was feeling.

Christy turned back to look at the flowing river hoping he had not seen her blush. The river's small waves giving me some sense of peace in the way they flowed. Then she whispered right before he could say something.

"She is so gorgeous, pose, and everyone adores her." Right when everyone adores her came out, she looked at him intensely in his eyes which were a pair of green and blue eyes that come together to meet a beautiful hazel color she noticed to herself. Then Christy takes notice of the surprise that flashes in them for a minute before she sees amusement take over.

"So basically you're jealous? Hmm that does not sound like you at all Miss Huddleston." He hums in an amused tone that makes her feel ridiculous, face heating up and burning red in embarrassment. "Well shouldn't I be? I mean you even adore her and it took you months to respect me. Of course I am jealous." She saw his taken aback expression and thought it must be from her bitter tone.

"Well maybe you do have something to be jealous about if that's they way you're going to act!" His tone was tense and full of scolding disbelief of Christy's tone and attitude.

"What is that supposed to mean Doctor?!" She exclaimed in angry. His eyes started to blaze in fury. Christy could see that she was once again started a argument. "I don't know Miss Huddeston you tell me! Is it more important to be beautiful or kind hearten and hard working! Than you will have your answer!" He shouted in an way annoyed that isn't getting what he meant. He stomped away.

Chirsty sighed _'why do we always end things this way? With us both shouting and angry at one another?' _She sighed then walked back to the mission. The next day while Miss Alice and her had their laughing fit. She walked on her way to Doctor MacNeil's and knocked on his door when he answered she took note of his look of surprise.

"Chirsty to what to do I own this visit?" Christy blushed remember how the last visit with him went. "I cam to say I am sorry you are right and I was being petty and jealous." Neil looked at her and said "no I am sorry the fact is I think you shine more beautiful than she did with your undying love for theses mountains and it's people. I couldn't believe you were jealous." he laughed and Christy couldn't help but join him. It was silly how much she was jealous of Sissel.

Especially when she had so many peoples love and respect in the Cove.

**There is my new version I didn't like the old one and much Neil said it just didn't seem like him. So I think this was more like them. Yay! **

**Please Review and let me know if you liked this version better or not the other one made Neil to OCC in my opinion! But you tell me. **


End file.
